inquiring minds want to know
by Devi Lethe
Summary: In which Kol is unclear on the mechanics of doing body shots. Kol and Rebekah get drunk, Klaus is victorious, and Elijah loses his tie. Written for the prompt on vd kink.


Written for the prompt on vd_kink:

_The Originals - doing body shots off of each other. Bonus points if Elijah loses his tie._

* * *

"So, what? You're meant to pour the alcohol on a body part?"

"No, idiot, you put the salt on a body part and tuck the shot glass in your clothes."

Klaus glanced briefly away from his sketch to his siblings, Rebekah feigning annoyance and Kol looking thoroughly confused but deeply interested.

"And what are you meant to do with the lime?" he asked.

"It goes in your mouth," Rebekah answered, demonstrating by tucking the wedge half way into her mouth.

"All right, so you put the salt on your stomach, tuck in the shot glass, and try to get the lime?" Kol appeared lost in thought, contemplating the practical applications no doubt.

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah tossed a slice of the fruit in Klaus's direction. "Nik," she called, sing-songing his name. "Would you please diagram this for our idiot brother? He's being more moronic than usual."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Rolling his eyes, Klaus set aside his sketchbook and crossed the room in two long strides. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt, Bekah. I am not spending my entire night listening to this drivel." When she stared at him blankly, he added, "Kol?"

His younger brother grinned wickedly. "What? You want me to take her shirt for her?"

"Your shirt, her shirt. Whoever. One of you lose your shirt so we can finish this debacle."

Kol sighed, pulling his sweater off smoothly, and lounging back against the couch. "Fine. Shall I sit or stand?"

"Stand." Klaus ordered, holding out a hand to Rebekah, who was still staring uselessly at the two of them. "Salt, Bekah. Any time now."

Rather more slowly than Klaus would have liked, she handed it over.

"Pour a shot," Klaus ordered, "and put a little on your stomach so the salt will stick." Waiting impatiently, he held the lime wedge up until Kol obediently opened his mouth to receive it. "Now watch."

Kol's eyebrows shot up to somewhere in his hairline as Klaus went down on one knee, opened his mouth and in one smooth trail, licked the salt away. Rising, he left his tongue out, demonstrating clearly that the salt was still on it, before taking the tequila into his mouth.

Kol was grinning furiously around the little piece of fruit, mischief shining in his eyes as he crossed his arms and stuck out his chin. The dare was clear.

Well, then. Without hesitating, Klaus leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, feeling briefly the sensation of Kol's lips against his own before he pinched Kol's nipple, hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

Klaus only smirked, swallowing the shot and triumphantly sucking on _his_ lime. "That, my dear brother, is how you do a body shot."

As he walked away, he heard Kol ask quietly, "Are you always meant to try twisting each other's bits off?"

...

That is how Klaus leaves the situation.

This is what he comes back to.

...

The giggling is audible from the staircase, and he's about to pass the two of them by altogether when he hears, clear as day, Elijah saying, "Where do I put the lime?"

No…

But when he turns the corner, sure enough, a shirtless Kol is half-slumped on the couch, and a shirtless Rebekah is loosening Elijah's tie as she tries not to laugh.

"Nik! Come in! I finally got Bekah to put the shot in her bra."

His younger brothers hops up enthusiastically, staggering only a little and Klaus has to ask, "Have you two been drinking this whole time?"

A snickering Rebekah struggles to unbutton Elijah's dress shirt as she makes shushing noises at Kol.

"We've gone through two bottles," Kol announces, brandishing the current victim. "We each had a worm. I think I'm finally getting the hang of these body shots." He shoves Bekah roughly aside, smashing the Nepalese side table. "Move, Bekah, I want to show Nik."

"Rude," she retorts, rolling onto her back but making no move to stand.

And Klaus can only watch as a bemused Elijah takes the lime in his mouth, allows Kol to lick salt off his stomach. He's about to take the shot when Rebekah kicks his ankle, snapping it, sending a swearing, tequila covered Kol rolling across the Persian carpet while she cackles.

"Damn it, Bekah, that carpet is from 1822." Klaus snatches the bottle away his prone brother, faces his still standing and entirely sober now-shirtless brother — who still has a lime held delicately between his lips and amusement written in his eyes — and lets out a sigh.

If you want something done.

"Bekah, have you shown Kol how to do the shot if it's tucked in the waistband?"


End file.
